He Stoll My Heart
by ermagherd.percy
Summary: Katie Gardner hates Travis Stoll from the moment she gets to camp. But what will happen when he picks her to accompany him on an extremely dangerous quest? *rated T for mature language* hiatus
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything of the PJO series, all credit goes to the wonderful Rick Riordan. The cover image was drawn by Thatu on Deviantart.**

**KATIE**

"Come on, Mitchell! Hurry up or we'll get eaten!" I bellowed back to my friend over the howling wind and pounding rain. The camp was so close, the old satyr had told me it was just by the huge pine tree...

"But my hair! It's gonna get all wet and disgusting!" hollered Mitchell, covering his head with his hands. Really, how he could think of his hair at a time like this? I looked back to shoot him one of my deadliest looks when I saw the hell hound going after us bound out from behind a cluster of shrubs. Mitchell let out a high pitched shriek and ran so fast, he finally caught up to me.

"Took you long enough," I spat at him, but I couldn't help grinning. Mitchell was my best friend because:

A. He's really supportive

B. We're both demigods

C. We're currently being chased by a bloodthirsty hell hound

He flashed me his pearly whites visible in the light of the dawn in response and grabbed my hand. We charged up the hill in unison and finally reached the peak with the tree. Thankfully, the hell hound was getting tired and was beginning to slow down. We shot past the pine tree and I felt a little jolt as if we had passed some sort of invisible border.

Mitchell had never been the athletic type, so he had immediately collapsed, panting. I, however, didn't stop fast enough. A tall guy had leaped out of a wooden house with a huge porch and I ran right into him with a force enough to knock both of us to the ground. The guy had a brown curly mop of hair that covered most of his hazel eyes. He looked around my age, fifteen, and was seriously tan. He got up, brushed some dirt off of his bright orange shirt and held out his hand to help me up.

"Sup, I'm Travis. And you are..?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything of the PJO series, all credit goes to the wonderful Rick Riordan. The cover image was drawn by Thatu on Deviantart.**  
**KATIE**   
After the orientation film, I was relieved. After all those times I had thought that I was going insane, and Mitchell and all the monsters had been an illusion, now I knew. As an orphan, I didn't even know what gender my godly parent was, causing me to get shoved into the crowded Hermes cabin. Mitchell had been claimed by Aphrodite the moment we stepped in the Big House.

I admit, I was jealous of Mitchell. I remembered his sad smile he gave me as squealing Aphrodite girls had dragged him into a pink and frilly cabin. I hoped Aphrodite wasn't my mother.

I sat in the crammed Hermes cabin in a little corner behind the bunk beds, sorting through my backpack. The kid that had helped me up, Travis, seemed to be joking around with a slightly younger spitting image of himself and a sandy haired guy that looked like one of the oldest at the camp. An eerie scar ran across his face and made me shiver.

The girl from that had given me a tour of the camp today, Melanie, came up to me. She had the same elfish look to her with a grin that made you want to check your pockets, like all the true children of Hermes had. She flicked her short, ginger hair out of her face and gave me a devilish grin.

"Hey, Katie," she whispered.

"What?" I asked, a little confused.

"You see that kid? The one with the curly brown hair?"

"Err, which one Melanie?"

"The younger one. His name is Connor. I believe you've met his brother ,Travis, today?" she said, smirking. The news of my embarrassing collision must have spread quickly.

"Umm, yeah. Why?"

"This is a bag of all the rest of Connor's clothes. Soon, he'll need a new change of clothes. Trust me on that." She winked, and I suddenly wondered what evil prank Melanie had planned. "Can you hide these for me? You'll be the person he least suspects you have them."

I shifted uncomfortably. I never appreciated pranks. They were just so disruptive and out of line.

"Uh, Melanie? I think I'll pass," I said, trying to look tempted.

Her grin faded. "Whatever you say Katie, but trust me, you're gonna want revenge at Connor and Travis Stoll. They'll get under your skin. And in some cases, literally."

She shuddered, and I wondered what the Stolls had done to her when she first came to camp.

The next morning at breakfast, I was sitting there eating a bowl of fruit at the crammed table, when a girl from the nearby Aphrodite table shrieked and pointed at my head. I looked up and almost jumped out of my seat. I probably would have if I wasn't squished between Melanie and some other girl at the table. Glowing over my head were three golden rods of wheat tied with a red ribbon. I swatted at it, thinking stupidly that it was an attacker. Everybody gasped and started muttering. I guessed this didn't happen very often during breakfast. From the head table, Chiron stood up.

"It is official. Hail Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter."

** TRAVIS**  
Melanie's prank would have been hilarious, if Connor hadn't been anonymously tipped off and been told what was gonna happen. The next day, he had casually walked up to Melanie's bunk, snatched up his bag of clothes, and ran to change from his clothes that were dripping with sour milk.

"Aw man," sighed Melanie. "It was perfect."

"We gotta find who tipped him off. Did you tell anyone else about the prank except me?" I asked.

"Well, I did ask the Demeter girl who got claimed today to hide them, but she refused. She really looked like pranks bothered her."

"Great, you told a goody-two-shoes daughter of Demeter to aid her in a prank. Smooth."

"Hey! You were the one who suggested to try it out on the 'new girl'!" Melanie shot back.

"I thought she looked like a Hermes kid!" I defended.

"Then why are you blaming- you know what, I don't even care!" she said, storming off to play volleyball with some of the Apollo's kids.

I sighed and went to sit by the canoe lake, the only place that always calmed my nerves. After the new girl had run into me and I helped her up, she was blushing like crazy. She had brushed the caramel-colored hair out of her startlingly green eyes and ran over to help her friend up, who was still panting. Pathetic. Anyway, while we went to the Big House and waited for Chiron, she had chatted nervously with her guy friend. From what I heard of their conversation, she seemed pretty cool, so I kind of assumed she was a daughter of Hermes. But now that I knew she was a daughter of Demeter, I saw her completely differently. Hermes and Demeter always had a grudge against each other, kind of like Athena and Poseidon. What had Melanie told me? Pranks bothered her? Nonsense.

Weeks passed, and Melanie still refused to talk to me. _Girls_. Meanwhile, Katie was really becoming popular in the Demeter cabin. She had already become the 'Vice-Counselor' of her cabin, just like me. It had taken me 2 years to become one of the Hermes cabin! Talk about fair. I had been back at the lake again after another shouting match with Melanie. I probably shouldn't have put her comb in jell-o, since she was still mad at me for blaming her for Connor's failed prank. She finally came up behind me and plopped next to me.

"Hey, Travis I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk to you. And all of those weeks of silence, just because of a Demeter girl who doesn't like pranks. I don't even know how to make it up to..." Her voice trailed off as she saw my devilish grin.

"Hey, Melanie, it's fine. Many girls here despise me anyway. And I know exactly how you can make it up to me," I replied. "We need to prank the Demeter cabin. Together."

Melanie smiled. "I like where you're going with this."

I didn't say anything after that, but I had had a specific target in mind. One particular one that hadn't appreciated Connor and mine last 7 pranks on her cabin. Katie Gardner.

**A/N: I know it seems kind of boring, but stay tuned, I have **_**very**_** interesting things coming up between them :)**


End file.
